yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ruh-ul Mesnevi/31
Vikikodları eksik... 31.BEYİT ORJİNAL METİN LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 1. چون نباشد عشق را پرواى او Çûn na-bâş-ad `işq-râ parwâ-yı ô Kimin aşka meyli yoksa o When the lover feels no longer LOVE's quickening, 2. او چو مرغى ماند بى پرواى او ô çô morgi mân-ad bi-per wây-i ô kanatsız bir kuş gibidir, vah ona! He becomes like a bird who has lost its wings. Alas! Ruh-ul Mesnevi/31 ile ilgili daha fazla bilgiye Vikikaynak'dan ulaşabilirsiniz. Çün, ta'lil ve çü, teşbih içindir. Aslı çü'dür. Nûn, hazf 76 olunmuşdur. Ta'lil için olan çün dahi hazf-ı nûnla müstameldir. Perva, feragat u meyl ü heves ü mübâlât manasınadır. Ahirinde yâ izafet içindir. İkinci perva per ile vây'dan mürekkebdir ki per, kuş kanadında biten yelekdir. Sonra bâl yâni kanat mânasında istimal olundu. Zîra yelek kanadın cüz-i kavîsidir. Ve vay, âh u feryâd manasınadır ki, Arabi'de vey ü veyl gibi makâm-ı tahassür u teneddüm ü taaccübde istimal olunur. Mâna-yı beyt budur ki; ol kimsenin ki, akl-ı meâş-ı cüz'îden aşka ferağı ve onunla takayyüdü ve ona meyi ü heves ü mübâlâtı olmaya, kanatsız kuş gibi kaldı, vây u tahassür ü nedamet ona. Bu kelâmda kalb-i insânı mürge ve aşk u şevki bâl u pere teşbih vardır. Pes mürg, gerek yek-per ve gerek bî-per âşiyanesinde ikâmet-zede olup kat-ı mesafeden âciz ve maksadı olan mahalle pervâza hareketden dermande olduğu gibi kadem-i akılla sâlik ve cânib-i maksûda bî-cünbüş aşk-ı müteharrik olan kimesne dahi makâm-ı tabiatde kalır. Ve âlem-i asla vusulden âciz olur. Ve hımâr-ı tâhûna misâl mebde-i hareketi olan yere dolaşır gelir. METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ نمى توان به قدم قطع آسمان كردن زشوق بال وپرى چون نسيم پيدا كن LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Ayak basmakla gökyüzünü aşamazsın, rüzgar gibi şevkle kol kanat açman gerek, İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ Malûm ola ki, mücerred akl ile sülük etmek felâsife tarîkidir. Nitekim derler, inşânın say u kûşişi tahsil-i saadet içindir. Saadet ise hikmet ile hasıl olur. Taleb-i hikmet dahi yâ amel veya ilm içindir. Hikmet-i ameliyye amelü'1-hayr ve hikmet-i ilmiyye ilmü'l-Hak'dır. Ve bu iki kısımda akl-ı kâmil ve re'y-i râcih lâzımdır. Pes, bunlar zann etdiler ki mücerred ilm-i billâh tahsil etmek Hakk'a vusuldür. Ve saâdet-i matlûbenin aynıdır. Ve akl u re'y vâsıta-i kaviyyedir. Ve bilmediler ki, bu akl ikâldir. Ve hakikati idrâkde kasırdır. Ve nazar-ı sahih gerçi ma'rifet-i Hakk'a müeddîdir. Zîrâ bir malumdan bir maluma intikâl eder, Hakk'a müntehî olunca. Velâkin tarîk-i tasavvur u fikrin kıyâsâtı faside ve akime olmadığı sûretde yine neticesi ihtilâfdan halas olmaz. Ve sahibi isneyniyyetden necata mecal bulmaz. Nitekim Şeyh-i Ekber kuddise sırruhu'l-athar buyurmuşlardır ki, Kur'an bikr kalmışdır, yâni ulema-i rüsûme nisbetle. Zîra onlar nazar-ı akla ve tertîb-i mukaddemâta muhtâcdır. Pes, onların ilmi tefekkürîdir. Ulemâ-i hakikat ise bu tertibden ganîlerdir. Zîrâ onların marifeti tezekkürîdir. Meselâ bir kimesne bir mahalde hafr-i bi'r eylese suya yâ vâsıl ola yâ olmaya. 77 Olduğu sûretde ol su yâ acı ola veya tatlı ola. Tatlı olduğu sûretde dahi bî-sebeb hâsıl olan matar gibi değildir. Zîra matar her vech ile pâkdir. Pes, enbiyâ ve evliyanın ulûmu vahy u ilham kabîlindendir. Vayh u ilhamda ise kat'â hatâ yokdur. Onunçün ulûm-ı sûfiyye-i muhakkikinde savâb şu kadar vardır ki ol maddede ki, ulemâ-i zahir ictihâd edip isabet ederler. İsabetleri intihadır, ibtidâ değildir. Erbâb-ı basiret ise hem ibtidâ u hem intihâ-i musîblerdir. El-hâsıl vus'-ı beşerde olan mertebede Hakk'a vusul yalnız akılla ve ilm ile hâsıl olmaz. Aşka ve keşfe muhtâcdır. Demişlerdir ki, taleb-i insan ilm ile sakin olmaz. Nitekim aç olan su ile toymaz. Ve susuz olan dahi nânla kanmaz. Pes, teşneye su lâzım olduğu gibi ilm ehline dahi ayn lâzımdır. Ayn ise ilmden, serabdan âb gibidir. Maşukun zâtına ve sıfatına ilm oha vusulün aynı değildir. Nitekim bir sahîfe üzerinde musavver olan şekl-i sultân resmen aynı ve aynın gayrıdır. Madem ki müsemmâ-yı hakîkîsine rü'yet tealluk etmeye kanâat gelmez. Yalnız ilme aşk u şevk lâzım değildir. Belki taleb mücerred kifayet eder. Velâkin ma'lûma vusule aşk-ı müfît ü şevk-i azîm gerekdir. Bu aşkdır ki onunla ilm-i billâh min haysi'l-müşâhede hâsıl olur. Ve onun kuvvet-i darbıyla binâ mülk ü melekût yıkılır. Nitekim Sâ'ib demişdir; METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ بزورعقل كذشتن زجود ميسر نيست مكر بلند شود دست تازيانه عشق LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Aklın zorlamasıyla kendimden geçmem mümkün değildir meğer ki aşk kırbacının elinde yüksele. İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ İnsan kendini kâh gibi sebk kılmadıkça câzibe-i keh-rübâ-ı aşkla Hakk'a müncezib olmaz. Ve tîr-i kec kemandan çıkdıkda rüsvây olduğu gibi aki dahi aşk yanında böyledir. Yalnız akl ile maslahat biter olsa felâsifenin işi biterdi. Ve tarîk-i zühd muvassıl-ı Hak olaydı gürûh-ı zühhâd u übbâd makam-ı vasla yeterdi. Velâkin herkesin vaslı hâline göredir. Hicâbları biri birine nisbetledir. Akl bulunsa şer' dahi lazımdır. Felâsifenin ibâdetleri tab'ladır, şer'le değil. Ve kezâlik mütâbaat hevâ iledir, emr-i ilâhî ile değildir. Ve şer' bulunsa aşk dahi lâzımdır. Pes, şer ile kıyam u şer'in emr etdiği zikirde devamla aşk ve aşkdan dahi mükâşefe ve muayene hâsıl olur. Nice riyazet ehli vardır ki aşka kadem bâsmamışdır. Maa-hâzâ küşûfdan hâlî değildir. Velâkin küşûf-ı süfliye makûlesidir ki riyazetin 78 netâyicindendir, muteber değildir. Zîra evveli nûr-ı muhabbet ve ahiri nâr-ı aşk üzerine mebnî değildir. Nâr-ı aşk mâsivâ-sûzdur. Bu nâr hânumân-ı vücûdda belirse süfliyyât ve ulviyâtdan eser kalmaz, cümlesi muhterik olur. Eğer yalnız riyazet kifayet etse İşrakiyye taifesi dahi murada ererler. Ve mücerred mütâlaa-ı kütüb ile vüsûl mertebesin bulsa sevâd-hân olanlar dahî bu zevki sürerlerdi. Nitekim Vâlihî kelimâtında gelir: İlm-i heyetle hikmet-i işrâk Bû Ali mazhar-ı keramet olup Muvassıl-ı Hakk olaydı tullâbı Kutbu'l-aktâb olaydı Fârâbi Ve bazılar dahi demişlerdür ki; METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ در رفع حجب كوش نه در جمع كتب در كل كتب كجا شود نشاء حب كه جمع كتب نمى شود رفع حجب طى كن همه را وعد الى الله وتب LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Yazılmış olan jeyleri toplamak kulaktan perdeyi kaldırmak değil. Çünkü toplanan yazılar perdeyi hepsinden kaldırmaz. Bütün bu yazılanlar nasıl sevginin neşesi ola¬bilir. Allah'ın vaadi ve ateşi ile bütün bunları aş. İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ Li-muharririhî; Olmaz ise aşk-ı mutlak vâsıta Halk-ı âlem Hakk'a bulmaz rabıta [aşk-i dilin kıl muntazım Bu durur uşşak içinde zabıta